A Moment in Time
by AllyPorter
Summary: After a weird run in with a complete stranger. Lily and her best friend Jake get sucked into the Past. Lily suddenly becomes face to face with her parents 15 years prior. After one stupid mistake, Lily's future now is in the hands of her parents.
1. Part 1

**This is my DaseyNation Secret Santa gift to Brightside. I know she has an emotional attachment to "Back to the Future" So I decided to make a fanfic centered around that idea. Rach, I hope you like it! The story takes place mostly in the past but the beginning and ending are both in the future.**

**-Hugs-**

**Ally**

"Mr. Jacobson!" I yelled out loud in the middle of class. I raised my hand up high.

"Yes, Lily. What is it?"

"Are time machines really possible?"

"No Lily probably not. I think you've been watching too many movies. "

"Yes, sorry Mr. Jacobson." He nodded and continued on with the lesson. I put my head down and started daydreaming again. Lately I've been having this weird dreams. I'm getting sucked down into an alternate universe and suddenly everything is blurry. This world is different then my own but then when I open my mouth to say something, I wake up. That's what brought me to my question, because I think my dreams have to do with time travel. I know it sounds insane but I actually think it's possible. I mean for a 15 year old, you'd think I'd have a clear view on reality but sometimes when provoked my inner weird self surfaces and I beg these strange questions.

A loud bell rings out and suddenly I know the period is over. Out to greet me at my classroom door is my best friend Jake.

"Hey Lilz. How was class?" He says casually.

"Eh. It was okay, the teacher thought I was crazy though."

Jake laughed, "Why's that?"

I sighed, "Because I brought up the idea of time machines."

"Well that's not crazy at all," said Jake.

"Yeah coming from the guy that actually believed crocodiles lived in the water tower, that doesn't mean much," I said sarcastically.

"Okay first of all, Ouch that was harsh. And second, you know it's possible. I mean where are they going to keep all of them. I mean our town is near the lake and we have no zoo."

"Look I'm sorry I snapped at you, I just can't believe Mr. Jacobson. He dismissed it without even considering it," I growled.

"Well he may not believe you, but I think it's possible. I mean okay the idea of time travel has to come from somewhere. I may not be an expert at chemistry and physics but I do think I have a knack for logic and the idea of a time machine makes sense," said Jake.

"Thanks Jake," I put a hand on his shoulder as I was walking away I couldn't help but notice a smile tugging at Jake's face and for some reason my heart skipped a beat.

Just then when I wasn't even watching I ran into a teacher. Oh no, just my luck. The teacher had curly red hair and freckles.

"I'm sorry," I said attempting to help him gather his things.

"It's quite alright. No foul, no bruise," he said. As he was gathering his thing I couldn't help but look at his papers they had drawings on them. Of some sort of large steel cone like thing. On the machines it had dates on it and suddenly it was beginning to hit me what the drawings were of.

He got up and began to walk away and I called after him, "Wait!"

He halted and turned around, "Yes, was there something else?"

"These drawings you have there. Are they of time machines?"

He laughed awkwardly, "Time machines? My someone has been watching a little too much 'Back to the Future' eh."

"But-"

"I'm really sorry. I must be going," he interrupted rushing into the nearest class he could find.

_Can you say strange?_ I thought to myself. The rest of the day just seemed to fly by. The only thing that seemed to keep me mildly awake in my classes was the memory of what went down this afternoon. Those drawings stuck in my mind, and the way that teacher guy acted. I couldn't get those out of mind. When the day ended I waited patiently for my mother to arrive to take me home.

Finally I saw mom's blue Volvo coming around the corner. She opened the door. I peered and saw my mother. Some people say my mother and I are twins. Her hair is long and brown, and she is very tall. The only difference between us is that I have a blue streak rushing through the right side of my hair. My father is also tall, taller than my mom. Which is weird because I'm not tall, sometimes I wonder if we're all even related.

"Did you have a good day, Lily?" she asks.

"It was fine."

"Fine," she laughs "Isn't that what all the teenagers say when asked about their day?"

"Really mom it was fine, nothing new to tell you," I sigh.

"Aww. I see. Well Uncle Derek and Aunt Emily are over right now. Derek and your dad are going to fix the refrigerator. Heaven forbid they couldn't actually call a professional to take care of the job. Men," Mom sighed.

"Oh did Alicia and Ben come along too?"

"No Ben has hockey practice, and Alicia is over at friend's house."

"Oh. Okay I was just wondering."

Mom smiled and we were on our way home. I regretfully grabbed my backpack and hurried into the house.

"What? No Hello for your Uncle Derek?!" Uncle Derek said from within the living room.

"No, It's not that I just really need to get into my room and study."

"Studying? Oi, you're just like your mom. I was hoping you wouldn't turn out to be a superkeener like her."

"Super keener? Derek have you not grown up at all in the last 17 years?" Mom snapped.

"Oh geeze Space-Case get a life," Uncle Derek said.

"Emily, I never knew what you saw in him," she sighed.

"Sometimes I wonder that myself," said Aunt Emily.

"Hey!" Uncle Derek exclaimed and then sneaked a kiss to Aunt Emily.

"Okay ew! Grown ups making out. I'm going upstairs now!" I exclaimed.

I heard them all laughing and suddenly I remembered what I was going to do. I took out my pink cell phone and dialed my partner's number.

"Hello?" said a rough male voice, I knew and loved.

"Jake," I said.

"Wow so formal tonight. Usually you just call me an idiot and then hang up," he laughed.

"Not tonight, Jake I got a preposition for you if you're interested."

"Is it illegal?"

"Only partly."

"Okay. What is it?"

"Today I saw something strange when I bumped into a teacher today. Papers flew crazy out of his bag and when I looked at them I saw drawings of what I believe to be 'Time Machines.' As soon as I suggested it the guy was really weird and rushed into a classroom. I want to know what this guy is up to. I wanted to ask if you wanted to come along with me to sneak into the school and get the info."

"Whoa breaking into school? Isn't that against the rules Lil?"

"Yes, but Jake. I think this might be the answer to the dreams I've been having. Jake can you just tell me if you are in or are you out?"

"Fine I'm in, but if something blows us up or we get sent to prison, it'll be on your head."

"Thanks Jake."

"So when do we do this?"

"Tonight."

"Tonight? But how? I mean it's not like we have a car."

"You can drive can't you?"

"Well yeah, but I don't have a car."

"Let me take care of the car. You just get here by seven okay?"

"Okay but Lil, how are we supposed to-"

"Great! Thanks, bye Jake!" I hung up the phone.

I started getting my things together for what I would need.

It was getting close to dinner time and I already had it all planned out. I ate rather quickly. I noticed I was getting stares from the rest of the family. Just as I was finnished and grabbed the backpack I had clearly set next to the front door. Uncle Derek came up behind me.

"Where do you think you're going?" He asked suspiciously.

"Oh me? Well I'm just going over to Jake's to study."

He eyed me like he didn't believe me, "Studying? Lily, I invented that excuse. What's really going on?"

I panicked, he got me. _Stupid Uncle Derek and his catching ways._

"Okay fine I'm going to go to a party with Jake." _At least a party isn't as bad as felony such as breaking into a school._

"I knew you weren't studying," he said slyly.

"Yeah so you're not going to tell mom are you?"

"As long as your back by midnight. I have to admit, I love being the one the young ones can talk to. Gives me one up on Casey."

I tried to hide the smirk coming across my face at that statement.

"Okay well be off then. Party it up, because when you get older that's all gone," he sighed.

"Thanks," I grabbed my bag and rushed out the door.

I looked around but didn't see anyone. Just then someone yelled, "BOO!"

I turned around all sleek like. "Wow, Jake you really got me," I sassed. I looked at Jake he was covered in black head to toe.

I laughed, "Jake we're not planning on robbing a bank."

He rolled his eyes, "So what's this car you got planned?"

I grabbed his arm in the darkness and led him into our garage.

In there was this Jeep Cherokee, It was to be my car when I became of age. Dad hid the keys in the saddest of places. Underneath the "Welcome" mat, didn't he know growing up with Uncles like Derek and Edwin. I was going to have some previous knowledge on sneaking out.

I grabbed the key from underneath the mat and gave it to Jake. "Here," I said.

"Uh.. Lil I don't think I can do this."

"Why's that?"

"It's like grand theft auto."

"No, it's not. Hey it's eventually to become my car anyway and me giving you permission is okay."

"Okay fine! But if we get caught, It was your idea!"

"Okay agreed, I will take the blame."

"Thank you!"

"Okay now let's get going." We both got into the car and quickly put my backpack in the back.

"Isn't this exciting?!" I shrieked.

"To who? Felons?"

"Oh come on Jake. You can't just say this is no fun whatsoever."

"Okay so it's a little fun."

A smile tug at my face, "I knew it!"

He turned the key and slowly pulled out of the garage.

"Don't you think your parents are going to notice that the car is missing?"

I smiled, "I don't think so. Uncle Derek is covering for us. Besides Derek and Mom have no where to talk. Aunt Lizzie told me, that when they were our age they took Grandma and Grandpa's car out. In the end it left bad results. So I'll bet he'll cover for us."

"Alright but I still don't like this plan!"

Then we were off, heading the streets to the school. I turned up some music and waited patiently for us to arrive. Five or ten minutes later we reached the school.

I pulled my backpack out of the backseat and waited for Jake to come up beside me. When he did I tossed the backpack to him.

"What did you bring?" He asked.

"Oh just. My lock picking kit, some gloves, my cell phone, and a wallet with some cash and my credit card, oh and I'm wearing a locket my mother gave me."

"Oh is that all?" he sassed at me.

"Anyway, let's go."

We both got to the doors of the school. Jake sadly tried to open the doors, "They won't open!"

"Oh Jake," I laughed.

I grabbed the lock picking kit from the bag and went to work. Within a few minutes the lock and broken it's seal and we were inside.

I smiled at Jake and he smiled back.

"So what are we looking for exactly?" He asked finally.

I looked around, _Where is it?_ _That guy went into some room. It looked like a closet. _I looked around the school with Jake. We searched the upper floor the down floor and nothing. We searched most of the Janitor closets and nothing.

"I give up," I said sadly.

Just then Jake came to a halt. "Wait," he said abruptly.

I stopped like he said and suddenly I saw what Jake was looking at. It was this weird door marked, "Tomlin's Office"

"I haven't seen that before," I said softly.

"Me either."

I put my finger to the letters on the door. I looked at my fingers and they were black. "It's still wet," I said.

"That means this was painted on recently," said Jake.

"I know."

I grabbed my lock picking kit once again and worked my magic to get the door open. When I did I opened the door to a surprise.

"Oh...My...Gosh." I said. Jake's jaw dropped as well.

In front of us we saw this rather cubicle type machine with dates at the top of it. It was black and smooth. Jake and I took a step closer to examine it. There seemed to be a bunch of buttons on it. Jake and I stepped inside the cubicle to examine it closer.

Just then a loud thump came rushing into the door. "Don't touch that!" He yelled.

His voice frightened us and so Jake fell backwards and accidentally hit a button. Just then a bright light came bursting in and we were blinded. The light so bright and the nosies so soft. I grew drowsy and eventually was knocked out.


	2. Part 2

_My head hurts Ow! What the hell was that anyway? Uh. I wonder if I can even get my eyes open. _I open my eyes. I feel a hard body beneath me. My arm outstretched over him. I look up at his green eyes and see that it is Jake. I see a smile tugged at his face.

"Jake!" I yell.

"Ow!" He whines. Putting his right arm over his ear. Suddenly I realize I'm still on top of him. Immediately I scramble to my feet and when I rise I notice that we are still in that room. Only this room is slightly different. There is no huge machine lying in the middle of the room. Instead a dozen or two mops and cleaning supplies.

Jake gets to his feet now and is facing me.

"What happened?" he asks.

"I don't know all I remember is a bright light and silence," I say.

"Yeah.." he says.

"Okay well lets just get out of here and go home."

"Agreed," he says.

When we step out of the closet. Something weird is happening. The hallway is flooded with students. Wearing clothes that went out of date fifteen years ago. Girls in micro mini skirts I've seen in mom's old photos. Boys wearing jeans that slag way too down to the floor. Completely unlike what we wear now. Just then it hit me, it's a hallway flooded with students. Students aren't at school this late at night? _Could it be possible that we just fell asleep and woke up late?_

With Jake at my side we look at the students hoping to find someone we know. "Jake, Do you know any of these people?"

"No, but then again. I'm not so familiar with rest of our school."

"Okay well let's just find someone to ask what's going on." I look around trying to find someone to ask. Alas I see a blond girl with medium length hair. "Excuse me, Hi. I was wondering is there some sort of retro fashion show going on right now?"

"Retro fashion show? What are you talking about? What the heck are you guys wearing? That is like _so_

not acceptable."

"Uh.. what we're wearing is unacceptable. Who do you think you are anyway?"

"I'm Kendra Mason. The most popular girl in school, duh." She sneered and turned around.

I looked at Jake, "Do you know anyone with that name?"

"Uh.. no. Let's try someone else." Maybe this time I ought not to be so rude.

I turn to a guy this time with short brown hair. "Excuse me. This is Thompson High right?"

He turns to me and smiles, "Yeah this is Thompson High. Class of '09 baby! Chya! Now if you have any more questions. Don't be afraid to ask!" Then he waved with his fingers and was on his way.

I noticed Jake started to twinge and then-Class of '09!

"Did he just say class of '09?"

"Yeah, what a skeeze?"

"No Jake. He said 'Class of '09' . You know what that means right?"

"Yes!" He said with the look of realization on his face

"We're in..." I started.

"The PAST!" We both yelled at the same time.

"But...But.. How did this happen?"

"The time machine! When that guy came in and scared us you fell backward and I think we accidentally hit the button which made us travel back in time."

"Are you sure this is isn't just a dream or something... Ow!" He exclaimed at my pinch. "Okay, he said. Obviously not a dream. So how do we get back?"

"I have no idea but that guy that made it. Maybe we can find him, maybe he has the answers. I mean maybe he can get us home."

"It's worth a shot. So how do we find him?"

"Well the name on that door was Tomlin. All we have to do is find someone with the last name of Tomlin. It's not a very common name so that's a good sign."

"Yeah.."

A tall guy comes running past us. The figure looked kinda familiar I rush to follow him.

"Lily, wait up!" yells Jake.

I come to a stop. When the boy makes a stop over at his locker. Now that the boy is stable. I can see his more prominent features. He's tall with messy brown hair. He's rather skinny but not freakishly thin. He's wearing a green hoodie. He looks familiar but for some reason I can't place him. Just then a girl comes around the corner. She's wearing a cheer leading outfit. Her hair in brown waves. She too looks familiar but once again I cannot place her. The boy looks sadly at her and turns back to his locker.

Curious, I walk toward him. "Um hi," I say.

"Hi," he says casually. His voice is deep and familiar.

"This may sound like a weird question but uh. Do you know that girl that just walked by here?"

"Uh what girl. Oh her, well I used to. We um were in this musical together awhile back. I haven't heard from her lately though."

I don't what came over me to ask this question. "What's her name?"

He sighed, "Casey McDonald."

_Oh my god, that was mom! I cannot believe it! She never told me she was a cheerleader. Wait does this mean this is..._

"Yo! Noel! What's going on?" said a voice from behind.

_DAD! No wonder they looked so familiar. I should have known they went to Thompson High together. _

"Who's that girl?" The guy asked from behind.

"No idea, she just came up and started talking."

"Alright let's go to lunch." Then they were gone.

Just then a voice came up behind me. "Lily! Finally where did you go off to?"

I was stunned. "I.. I.. think I just saw my mom and dad."

"What?! You did?! What were they like?"

"Well mom was a cheerleader and dad he acted like he wasn't happy with her."

"Whoa does that mean you're destined to be a over peppy school spirit coffee addict?" He laughed.

I punched him, "Keep talking Jake and next time it'll be your face."

Jake and I decide that if we are ever going to get home we ought to start looking for "Tomlin." What better place to look then a school cafeteria. We split up and decide to start asking questions. I try to mix a few business with pleasure and find more about my parents. I decide to go with mom first since I already talked to dad.

I see mom seated with a bunch other cheerleaders and jocks. Casually I plop at the table next to them and take a listen.

I heard a loud voice ring out, "Today is the day we become city champs!" A few grunts followed.

Then I heard my mom (Casey) sneeze and then another voice. "Those allergies still bugging you?"

"Yeah, I feel kind of awful," Mom sighed.

"That's too bad but I think I can help."

"You can?" I looked back and the girl took a make up brush to mom's face.

"Yeah, we'll just put on some make up to hide your red runny nose."

"Oh, you're just going to cover it up, because I thought it was more important to get to the root of the problem."

"Casey, You can focus on your problems later. Right now we need to one hundred percent focused on the big game. Because the Bull Dogs are gonna win it all!" That was followed by a bunch of cheering from all corners of the cafeteria.

"Hey Casey, check it out," said the deep burly voice from before.

"Oh..good one," she said softly. After that I noticed mom made an excuse and left. Curious as I was, I followed her.

Down the hallway I saw someone lying on the ground.

"Useless.. " I thought I heard a familiar voice say. I got a bit closer and listened in as my mom approached what appeared to be my dad.

"Hey Noel, everything alright," I heard my mom say.

"Oh yeah, just writing something. Are you okay?" He said concerned.

"Yeah, just some allergy thing."

"What are you allergic to?"

"I don't know.. Maybe it's all in my head." Then she knelt down and sat next to my father. "What are you writing?"

"A spoken word piece for the poetry thing tonight. Hey do you know a word that rhymes with slurp?"

"Uh.. burp?"

"Other than burp."

"Okay uh.. how about usurp?"

"That's a fancy word for a cheerleader."

"Okay thanks. Drink at the fountain, I gargle and slurp, Don't stand there all day, or some kid will usurp." Just then they both laughed. Suddenly I was beginning to understand how they fell in love. They have such great chemistry together. "It's kinda weird," my dad said.

"Yeah but it rhymes. Hey I had a poetry column in the paper once. But it was on the back page and nobody read it, but-"

Just then they were cut off by that annoying guy from before. "Hey Noel, Hey Case," mom sneezed "Hey guess who's gonna be on the front page of the school paper."

"Who?"

"The quarterback and his girlfriend. So come on let's go. Oh and can you change into your cheer leading outfit." _Wait, mom dated this guy? Why would she do that? He seems like such an airhead._

"Why?"

"That's the picture they want and you look great in that outfit. You don't mind right?"_ Uh yeah, you do mind. Mom you're not honestly going to let him tell you what to do. What a jerk?!_

"Of course not. Go bulldogs," she said sadly. _Mom looks miserable. Why would she even consider going out with a jerk like him?!_

I saw mom toss a glance at my dad and my dad just sat there. Looking at her walking away from him. _Dad, you've got to do something!_

I don't know what came over me at that point. I came out from my hiding spot and marched forward towards my dad.

"Dad-er I mean Noel!"

"You're that girl from earlier today. What are you spying on me now?"

"No it's just well I can't help but notice you and that girl over there."

"Why? There's nothing to tell."

I looked at him like he was insane. "Are you crazy? You guys totally like each other!"

He laughed, "Me? Like her? She and I?"

"Hey I can tell when people have a connection. You two seemed awfully close to eachother."

"Do you know who that is? That's Casey McDonald. She's one of the most popular girls in school. Plus she's like a cheerleader and really shallow."

"She? A cheerleader? Do you not know about her past?"

"Her past? Hey you just got here. How do you know so much about her?"

"I've heard things from uh.. her stepbrother Derek."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah. Did you know she ran for class president? That she had a long time reputation of being 'Klutzilla.' That she was hardly up until recently considered popular?"

"It doesn't matter who she used to be. This Casey isn't interested in a guy like me," he said sadly.

"A guy like you? Are you serious? That's all she ever wants is a guy like you. Her type has always been the sweet, smart, interesting, cute and funny guys."

"She's got a boyfriend."

"So what? I know chemistry when I see it. She looked at you like she'd rather be with you than that idiot of a boyfriend she has there. I know her and believe me cheer leading and popularity mean nothing to her."

"It doesn't matter."

I got up and looked at my dad, "Okay fine. If you honestly believe that then just give up!"

I got up and walked away. Anger and frustration filled inside of me. My dad is insane, if he doesn't realize what a great guy he is!

Just then I felt something jabbing at my neck, my locket. I took it off and opened it to make sure everything was okay. I opened it up and suddenly I saw something was off about it. The tiny family picture in it was weird. Was it just me or did I seem faded. The other day I looked at it and the picture was just so vibrant. It was as if I was somehow disappearing.

Behind me I heard some noises. I flipped around to see who it was. Jake and a red haired boy with curly hair came towards me.

"Hey Jake. What's up?"

"I think I found Tomlin."

Just then the red haired boy spoke up, "That's Tinker Tomlin."

"Tinker Tomlin?" _That name sounds soo familiar. _"Do you know my parents?"

"Your Parents? Probably not, I don't know many old folks."

"Their names are Noel and Casey Covington. Oh wait sorry uh. Casey McDonald and Noel Covington."

"Why of course I know them. Wait your parents? They don't look much older than you?"

"Okay. Well perhaps I should clue you in. Jake and I here are from the future."

"The future why that's- it's true then!"

"What's true?"

"My theory that there are some intervals in time that if you just find the right place and time. You can transport something to another dimension. I've been toying with the idea forever but it's just a theory."

"Well your theory is true. You built a time machine. In the future, you did it and Jake and I here accidentally got transported to the past."

"Fascinating."

"Yeah but we don't get home and more importantly than that I discovered that I'm disappearing."

"Disappearing?"

"Here look!" I pulled out my locket so they could see. "This picture used to be very vibrant. It was a picture of me and my parents!"

"I see..."

"Quit seeing and please tell me what's going on here?"

"Did you talk to your parents since you got here?"

"Well yeah I had a talk with my dad. I just got fed up because he wouldn't believe me that a girl like my mom like him. So I told him to just give up."

"To give up? Do you know what that means?"

"What does it mean?"

"It means that because you told him to give up. He actually did. That picture you got there. After enough time has passed you will disappear completely."

"Just from the picture right?"

"No from the world."

I gulped "The world?"

"Precisely."

"Well how do I stop it?"

"You've got to get your parents back together."

"Okay but what about the time machine. How are we supposed to get home."

"Well I haven't attempted it yet but it's possible I can quickly put the time machine together so you guys can get home."

"How long will that take?"

"About 24 hrs."

"So I have a 24 hours to get my parents back together. Great.." I grunted. "How am I supposed to get them together?" I looked around and alas I saw a poster for a spring dance. _Wait, isn't that the dance where mom and dad..._

"The spring dance! That's where mom and dad had their first real kiss! They told me about it. I just need to make it happen. Jake will you help me?"

"What are friends for?" Jake smiled.

"Great!" I exclaimed.

"Just make it happen before midnight, because I expect that's the best time to time travel."

"Okay let's rock!"


	3. Part 3

Jake and I decided the best way to make it work was to split off and since I pretty much stalked my father. I figured I'd let Jake take it from there, I trust him. So I would take my mom, she understands me quite well and I think I could get through to her.

I went searching the hallways for her after school. Praying I could meet up with her. Just then, I saw someone who would know where she is.

"Uncle Derek-I mean Derek!" I yelled.

He turned around in his leather jacket. "Um.. and you are?"

"I just transferred here from uh. Fletcher Academy."

"Oh so your a super keener. Yeah you might just want to check in with my stepsister."

"Actually I was wondering if you could do me a favor?"

"I don't do favors."

I looked around and saw what appeared to be Aunt Emily. "I could set you up with that girl over there."

"Uh her.. ha ha nice try. I already got her under my spell." I laughed I couldn't help it. Mom told me that Uncle Derek had to ask Aunt Emily out because she wouldn't go out with him at first. I guess she used to like him but she moved on and then he realized he liked her but she already moved on.

"Are you sure she was getting back together with uh.." Sheldon Shlepper was her ex boyfriend if memory served me right. "Sheldon Shlepper," I said finally.

"Sheldon Shlepper. Are you serious?! But I thought she broke up with him?"

"Will you help me or not?"

"You drive a hard bargain kid but I'm feeling generous. So okay what's your favor?"

"I was wondering, if you could get me to your house. So I could have a talk with Casey McDonald."

"Okay fine. Be outside in 10. But I must warn you she's leaving for the big game in a few hours."

I nodded and went over to Emily.

"Hi!" I said smiling.

"Hello," she smiled "Are you new here?"

"Um. Yes. But actually I was gonna tell you that, that guy over there likes you."

"Likes me? Ha Ha very funny. Derek is just a friend."

"Oh really? He told me your beautiful and smart and funny and..."

"He did?"

"Why, of course."

"Do you like him?"

"I used to, but I kinda got the feeling he never felt that way about me and I kind of moved on."

"Well he hasn't and I think you'll be getting a call from him soon."

I saw a smile tug at her face and I knew my work there was done.

I met Derek by his car. He unlocked it and we both hopped in.

"Okay so it's all set up. She'll be awaiting your call."

"Sweet. Okay now can you tell me why you want to talk with my lame stepsister?"

"Well let's just say, I got some business with her to take care of."

"Say no more." He blasted some music I had no idea about. The neighborhoods hadn't changed much within the last 15 years. Before I knew it we were passing the familiar street that my house was on. I knew that the house we lived in now used to belong to my grandparents. Then when everyone grew older and moved away they got a new smaller place.

We pulled in front of the house. "Alright we're here."

I marched up the familiar steps. When we stepped inside a bunch of familiar voice entered.

"Derek, who's your friend?" asked Grandma Nora.

"Oh yeah this is uh.." began Uncle Derek.

"Lily.." _Oh crap I can't say Covington. _"Lily Sanford."

"Well nice to meet you Lily. Call me Nora." _So Grandma, would be highly inappropriate._

"Um. Where's Casey?"

"She's in her room getting ready," said Nora.

"Thank you," I smiled.

I went up the familiar stairs. Normally I would go straight up to my room but since I didn't technically live here. I had to guess which room is Casey's. I tried one of the bedroom's false alarm. I could smell Uncle Edwin a mile away. Curious I dropped in what was believed to be my room and as it turned out mom and I had the same room.

I knocked on the door politely and Casey opened the door with a confused look on her face.

"Um Hi, I don't mean to sound rude or anything but who are you?"

"I'm uh.. a friend of Derek's actually."

"A friend of Derek's? Not a good sign."

"Well actually I'm more friends with a guy called Noel Covington. Do you know him?" I said casually.

She opened the door more openly and gestured to her bed.

"I know Noel. We were in the musical together and occasionally I'll run into him," she said sadly.

"Why do you sound so glum when you say that?"

"Oh no reason. It's just um. Wow can't believe I'm telling you this. I think I sort of let him down recently."

"Let him down?"

She moved close to me on the bed so I could hear her. "Well you see I used to be this strong, independent, smart girl. Now look at me, a brainless cheerleader who's weak and lets her boyfriend dictate her life."

I sighed, "Well it doesn't have to be like that."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, you can go back to the person you used to be."

"It's not that easy," she scoffed.

"What do you mean it's not that easy?" I demanded.

"Look at me now. I'm popular, I've got tons of friends. A jock boyfriend," she said.

"But are you happy?"

"No.. I mean yes... I mean I don't know."

"You know Noel's a great guy."

"I know that, you think I don't know that. He's amazing and smart and funny and cute. He's everything I could ever want in a boyfriend."

"So what's the problem?"

"He thinks I'm an airhead. He's right too. I am an airhead. I let my life be controlled by a bunch of peppy people with pom-poms."

"Did he actually say that?"

"No, but I know that's what he's thinking. He's smart and I am an idiot."

"You said that you let your boyfriend dictate your life. Here's my advice, Don't let him. Be who you want to be and don't let anyone tell you different."

"Thanks, you've given me a lot to think about."

"It's what I'm here for. Now I really must be going, but I guess I'll see you at the big dance tomorrow?"

"Yeah, see you there. Wait, what did you say your name was?"

"Lily. My name is Lily."

"Pretty name," she smiled.

"Yeah it was my mother's idea." I walked away smiling. I marched down the stairs.

"Thanks Gran-I mean Nora!" She smiled and I walked outside.

_Okay so that's one down. Now where can I find Jake. _I knew that they would most likely be at Grandma and Grandpa Covington's place. I called for a taxi, hopefully my money would still be good in this decade. When the taxi arrived, I gave him the address. The drive was boring and silent but I was waiting impatiently. Not before long the time would run out. When I arrived there, I gave the driver my money and thank god it was still good in this decade.

I marched up the steps. The door opened and Grandma Covington opened it. "Hello is Noel here?"

"Why, yes of course. He's upstairs with a friend. You're more than welcome to go join them."

"Thank you," I said politely.

I heard some muffled voices and went to open the door.

"Excuse me Donkey Kong is so old! It's all about World of Warcraft now!"

"Is not!"

"Sorry am interrupting something," I said poking my head in the door. When alas I saw Jake and Dad sitting across from each other playing games.

"It's about time you got here!" Jake said finally.

"You! You've been following me around all day!"

"I have good reasons to. That girl you were talking to earlier she's crazy about you!"

Dad sighed, "She is not for the last time!"

"Oh yeah if that's true than why did she just tell me how she really felt about you! She's in love with you Noel, It's time you realized it!"

"Look I just don't want to give my hopes up. The truth is. I'm in love with Casey. I've loved her from the musical. I was gonna tell her how I felt after the musical but then I found out she had a boyfriend. So I chickened out of it," he said sadly.

"Noel.." I said softly.

"It's alright really. It doesn't matter."

"Of course it matters, Noel I swear to you she is crazy about you. She isn't happy with that Max guy. She told me so herself. She said he dictates her life and she told me that she was afraid a guy like you could never like the person she's become."

"She's right I don't like the person she's become, but I don't think that's the real her. I think the real her is inside her and is afraid to resurface."

"You know what you got to do then right?"

"What's that?"

I looked at Jake and smiled. I turned my gaze back to my father.

"You've got to get her back."

"How am I supposed to do that?"

"The dance tomorrow night. You've got to tell her how you feel!"

"Uh. I don't dance."

"You will dance and you will like it!"

Noel turned to Jake, "Is she always this forceful?"

"Try being her best friend, yeah it's no walk in the park."

I laughed. "Okay it's time for a dance lesson."

Then Jake and I proceeded to teach him the art of dancing. Dancing is very complicated and isn't the easiest thing in the world to do. Especially to teach someone in one night but it was fun. Jake and I showed him the proper way to slow dance and showed him some techniques he can use. I don't know if it was just the theme of the night but Noel seemed to be having a fun time. I also have to admit being in Jake's arms weren't the worst thing in the world. We were having fun and I began to see a new side of my dad I thought I had missed out on. It began getting really late but Jake and I had no place to stay.

"Hey um Noel this may sound like a weird question but uh Jake and I don't have a place to stay. You see we are actually here to find stuff out about this project we are researching and we thought we'd be done by night time but it looks like it's gonna cost us a night. Do you mind if we crash here?"

"I don't mind and I don't think my parents would mind either. You guys can stay in the guest room but let me clear it with my mom first," Dad said.

He came back a few minutes later with towels and some other items. "Here you go. Jake I had some extra PJ's from my closet and Lily my mom had some girl pj's in her room. I'll show you to the guest room."

He showed us to the guest room and I was in complete awe. It was very beautiful, and the bed was huge. "Thank you," I said.

Jake and I took turns in the bathroom getting changed.

"You can take the bed," he offered.

"Really, Jake. It was my dumb idea in the first place. You take it, I can sleep on the floor."

"I'm the guy I can manage the floor."

"I'm just as tough as you are. Here let's just both take the bed. We're both adults."

"Yeah, okay."

Jake climbed in on the other side. I have to admit, it was a bit awkward being in a bed with Jake. I mean especially with what's been going on between us. However I was too tired to care and eventually I fell fast asleep.

The next morning came quicker than I had hoped for. I was so tired from yesterday, I almost didn't notice the sunlight peering in through the window when I awoke Jake's arms outstretched over me again and it felt nice.

After a bit I decided I would get up and get changed.

"Morning," I said to Jake when I saw him rise.

"Uh. Morning. What time is it?"

"Eleven O'Clock"

"Eleven! That means we only have 13 hours!" He got up excitedly.

"I know, but don't worry. I have a plan."

"What's this plan of yours?"

"First get dressed. We are going shopping!"

"Shopping for what?"

"Excuse me, we have a dance to attend tonight. We have to make sure they have that kiss."

"Fine."

I took out my locket. I glanced at the photo, this time my whole lower half was gone. _We've got to hurry._

When Jake was finally done getting ready we bid our fair wells to the family and set out. I knew of a shopping mall a few blocks away. So we just walked there. I told Jake about the rest of the plan. How we would have Noel appear and dance with mom and how it would work out perfectly.

Jake and I arrived at the mall in no time. I still had plenty of cash on me so the two of us went to town trying to find the perfect formal wear. After a few hours we found Jake the perfect dress shirt and tie to wear. The only thing left for me to buy was a dress.

I tried on several outfits and Jake shook his head in disapproval of everything I tried on. Eventually I managed to find the perfect green dress. It was strapless and had a mini train. I stepped out of the dressing room and Jake's was silent.

"That bad eh?"

"No not bad at all! You uh.. look..uh.."

"Jake?" I asked.

"You look beautiful."

I smiled, "Thanks Jake."

I changed out of the dress and paid for it. By the time we got back to Dad's place it was pushing 8 o'clock.

"It's seven fifty! Jake we are running low on time here!"

"It's okay just hurry up and get showered and dressed and we'll be going soon."

I didn't take too long getting ready. I did the best I could especially with the lack of time and accessories. Dad and Jake were long ready before myself.

I checked the time and it now read "Nine thirty." _Great only two and a half hours. That should be plenty of time. _

I was worried it would be too late. I got down the stairs. Jake took my arm and Dad followed behind. The three of us went in dad's car and not before long we reached the dance.

I looked around for mom. I couldn't quite find her and I looked everywhere.

"She's didn't come," said Noel sadly.

"She'll be here! I know it."

Just then some people cleared and alas I saw mom. Looking glum in her pretty pink gown sitting at a far away table.

"There's your chance! Noel, go ask her to dance!"

"I can't," he said sadly.

"Noel, Jake and I spent hours with you showing you how to dance. Go out there and dance with her! Show her that you can be that guy for her. _The _guy. Just go out there and do it!"

I saw dad awkwardly head over there to talk to her. I pulled Jake and I closer so we could here, what they had to say.

"Hey Casey," Dad said strangely upbeat like.

"Noel! How are you?" I swear that frown I saw her wearing before disappeared when she was my dad.

"I'm great!"

"That's good. So um your date's probably looking for you," she said sadly.

"I didn't come with a date," he said. She grinned. "Look Noel, I was an idiot! I was brainwashed. The real me isn't some cheerleader or some idiot Jock's girlfriend. The real me is a shy nerd who wants to be a lawyer. The real me wants someone like you," she cried.

"I know," He said. "Would you like to dance?" he asked.

"I thought you didn't dance," she said.

"In musicals, not so much but in the real world. I pick my moments," he said grinning. He offered her arm and she took it. He guided her to the dance floor and my mom couldn't look happier.

Just then someone tapped me on my shoulder. "Well Lil, we've got some time to kill. Would you dance with me?"

I smiled, "I'd love to."

Jake and I stepped foot onto the dance floor. A few songs later and I was lost. My mother and father were dancing so elegantly with each other. I honestly had never seen two people so in love. After what seemed to me hours. A soft song my mom used to play a lot, came on the air.

"_I hung up the phone tonight,_

_Something happened for the first time,_

_Deep inside, It was a rush, what a rush..."_

I looked at Jake and he was smiling. I tore my gaze from him and onto my parents. It looked like Dad had said something funny and mom was smiling.

"_Do you catch a breathe, _

_When I look at you,_

_Are you holding back,_

_Like the way you do,_

_'Cause I'm trying, trying to walk away,_

_But I know this crush ain't going away,_

_Away.."_

Jake and I were so close at that moment I thought-

Out of nowhere, that jerk Max finally decided to show up at the dance and walked onto the dance floor. He looked furious when he saw my mom dancing with my dad.

"What do you think you are doing Casey?! You're my girlfriend and yet here you are dancing with this nerd! You're such a slut! I should have dumped you for Amy when I had the chance!" Max began to walk away but it was too late my father was on a rampage. He grabbed his arm. "What more do you want, Nerd!"

My dad surprised me when he took out his fist and punched Max in the face. "You can call me whatever you want, but don't you dare call Casey that! Douche bag!"

It was only then that Dad realized his hand was throbbing and waved it to try and numb the pain. My mom took his arm. "Are you okay?" she asked.

He looked at her, "Never better." Just then the most magical thing happened, They kissed.

It wasn't just one kiss either it was ongoing. Normally people get grossed out by their parents kissing but to me I couldn't turn away.

I flipped open the locket and suddenly it was back to normal. _I EXIST!_ I wanted to scream!

Just then Jake reminded me that it was eleven fifty-five. The clock was ticking. I had to be out of there soon or we would be stuck in the past forever.

Jake grabbed my hand and we headed to the Janitor closet. My locket felt loose like it was going to fall off, but I tried to ignore it. We only had five minutes to get there!

Tinker Tomlin was in there as promised. "I got it working but you guys have to get going!" Just then I realized. I had forgotten my locket.

"Oh no, My locket! I need it!" I ran out to grab it but the clock was ticking. In two minutes we would no longer have any options.

"LILY!"

Jake grabbed me and pulled me into the machine. Tinker hit the button and the bright light once again blinded me.


	4. Part 4

I opened my eyes and suddenly I was back in the room marked Tomlin. I felt Jake next to me.

"Jake?"

"Yeah?"

"We're home," I said.

"I know," he said grinning.

"Who are you two?" asked Tinker Tomlin.

"We uh.."

"No need to mess around with that old clunker. It doesn't work anyway," sassed Tinker.

Jake and I looked at each other laughed.

We got home okay. The car was still sitting in the parking lot. I checked the time and it read Eleven Forty-Five.

"Jake, we've got to get this home on time. Any chance you could put the peddle to the metal?"

"For you? Anything."

I smiled, "Thank you."

Jake did as promised. He went a little bit faster then we were supposed to but who cares? It was only a one night thing anyway.

He rushed and got me home. We pulled the car silently back into the driveway.

As soon as I got to the door I turned around and faced Jake.

"Thanks for tonight," I said.

"It was no problem. To tell you the truth, it was actually kind of fun."

"So I guess I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yep tomorrow. Bright and early."

I turned towards the door but just as soon as I went to open the door something came over me. I rushed up to Jake and kissed him.

I kissed him, like I hadn't kissed anyone before. _Okay I hadn't kissed anyone before but still._

"Whoa.." I heard him say.

"Thanks again," I exhaled and then I ran all the way into the house.

Just as I was about to go upstairs. Mom and Dad stood across from the couch, "Um what were you doing young lady?" asked Dad.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"I'll take your word for it." Just then I saw noticed Dad had his arm around Mom. I could see every bit the love I saw the night they kissed. It hadn't faded and it wasn't going to go away. They were destined, and I knew in my heart that there is such a thing as true love.

At that moment I remembered, "Oh no! My locket!"

"Oh it was on the doorstep. You're father found it on his way home. He put it on your desk." _But that doesn't make sense, I had it when I was in the past. _"Did I ever tell you how I found that locket?" I shook my head. "Well it was the night of the turnaround dance. Your father and I had just had our first kiss when I saw this strange girl running away and she seemed to have dropped it. I think the girl had something to do with your father and I getting together. The locket said Lily and that's how you were named Lily." She laughed.

I was only half-shocked because I knew after tonight, that anything was possible."

I rushed up the stairs. Went into my room aka mom's room. I went to the desk and opened the locket. At last I saw the family portrait. My heart panged and suddenly all that I had discovered poured into me.

Perhaps one day, I'll be able to look at someone the way my mom looks at my dad. If only.

**The End**


End file.
